Database is a warehouse used to organize, store and manage data. A database in the conventional art is generally encoded, designed and implemented by taking a ‘table’ as the central part and a ‘field’ as a basic unit.
When a database is implemented in the conventional technology through encoding, a table name is first obtained through analysis; the table name is encoded and a table is created according to the table name and the code. Then a field name is acquired and encoded, and a field name is created in the table structure accordingly created.
In the method for implementing database in the conventional art, each data element is converted via a path of “table name”.“field name” through encoding and “addressed” to a storage space after being encoded twice. After that the “data element” is stored in a specified recording space, wherein a third encoding is made to “record” stored by the data element when storing the data element.
In the method for implementing database in the conventional art, the encoding of the tables, the encoding of the fields and the encoding of the records are made respectively independent of each other and different codes may be repeated. When a specified data element is being addressed, a plurality of code conversions is required and dispersive addressing is need, making the addressing speed slow.